


Tactical Surrender

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [93]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: “The quickest way of ending a war is to lose it."
Relationships: Senju Itama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Tactical Surrender

Izuna was laughing as they stumbled down the hallway, helpless to his own mirth even though he knew he was making it difficult to keep kissing him. Luckily his partner had always been the resourceful type, demonstrated now by the way Itama moved on quickly to dragging sharp teeth along the lines of his neck. That was nice. Very nice. Almost enough to stop Izuna from laughing, but not quite. He was still much too amused at how eager the other man had been in attacking him just after the meeting.

Granted, sitting through hours of tuning out the boring old elders left him little to do but stare at his boyfriend across the room in those deliciously tight fitting ANBU blacks that he would need to thank Tobirama for somehow. So he got it. He definitely understood the rush. That didn’t make it any less funny to have cute innocent-looking Itama ambush him and whisper filthy things in his ear that would make anyone else in either of their families blush furiously. He may look innocent but Itama was far from it, he just didn’t let a lot of people see that side of him.

Clearly he had an idea of what sides he wanted to see of his boyfriend at the moment as they burst in to an empty office and Itama began directing Izuna’s hips to turn around.

“Have something specific in mind, hm?” Izuna purred. “What if I don’t feel like playing along?”

“Are you going to make me fight for it?” The tone of Itama’s voice said louder than words that he wouldn’t mind, would in fact find that quite fun.

Therefore Izuna did not feel bad for stopping in the middle of the room and pressing his weight back against the force trying to move him towards whoever’s desk they were inevitably going to violate. He also really hoped the occupant of this office did not come in until they were long gone. Itama didn’t seem all that concerned with anyone but themselves as he grinned widely. The thrill of a challenge had always been his kind of entertainment.

As quietly as possible so as not to draw attention from the other residents of the towers they wrestled their way across the room, pushing and shoving, stealing filthy kisses in an effort to distract the other person. With their complementing strengths they were fairly evenly matched so it was quite a surprise when after only a handful of minutes Izuna felt himself gaining ground, turning their bodies around to crash down over the desk with Itama’s weight trapped underneath him. Not something he would ever be complaining about for sure. There was something about knowing that he was one of the few people who would ever be able to pin this firecracker of a man that heated his blood in new and exciting ways every time.

“It’s not like you to give up so easily,” he murmured, taking revenge by sinking his teeth in to his partner’s neck.

“Who said I was giving up?”

“You practically let me win that without much of an effort, don’t pretend otherwise. I always know when you let me win.” Izuna mock glared but all it got him was a languid roll of Itama’s hips against his own.

Pinning him in place with a look that promised all sorts of things, Itama murmured, “The quickest way of ending a war is to lose it. I know what I want, love.”

He rolled his hips again and Izuna decided that he was definitely a fan of that sort of logic. Whatever got him naked and inside this man faster was a good idea to him at the moment. Taking his partner’s lips in another fiery kiss, his hands immediately began to crawl down to pull at certain necessary bits of clothing, as eager as it seemed his delightful other half was.

“Only you would compare sex to war,” he said between kisses.

“And only you would like it,” Itama shot back.

His partner was not wrong but that was just another reason that they were so perfect for each other, another reason he was so lucky to have this man in his life.


End file.
